


Never thought it would turn out like this .

by midnightmask2001



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: "Beta Louis", Abuse, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, Innocent Louis, M/M, Multi, Nouis, Omega Centric, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Past Relationship(s), Poor Louis, crying...lots and lots of crying, louis needs a hug, the boys are assholes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmask2001/pseuds/midnightmask2001
Summary: Louis took a deep breath.
His hand flying out to rest at his chest. fingers digging tightly into his chest.Trying his best to inhale as much air as possible. 
It happened many times before, he can handle it. He can do this.
Back straightening standing in his full height. Louis slapped a couple of pills into his mouth.
Eyes closed trying to ignore it's bitter taste.
He's soon going to get used to its flavour. And the pills will take effect and things are going to be perfect again.





	

 

 

The boys just came out a concert . Their concert - their very first concert . To say they were thrilled was an understatement .

They entered the room with smiles glued to their faces . Twinkles buried within their eyes .

 

Nothing could spoil their moment!

 

A year after winning the X factor, one direction finally released their own album .

 

It was hit ! The fans loved it !

 

Now only months after they were finally having their very first concert .When one direction hit the stage they were shocked . finding such a huge amount of people waiting for them . Waiting for them to hit the stage and perform . The boys took a deep breath readying themselves for a show neither them nor the fan will forget .fan immediately took out their phones recording the show. Screams of teenage girls and boys filled in together with the boys harmonies. 

 

It Truly was a concert to never forget !

After a heart felt goodbyes to the fans. The boys found themselves backstage . Where they all are kinda lounging around . Still taking in the performance and screaming fans .

 

"Soooo that was,.." Louis began breaking the silence .

 

"Amazing ! "Niall ended.

 

"It felt nice finally performing on our very first tour,and the fans are quite lovely." Liam added to the conversation . Still holding that big grin on his face.

Dispite being an alpha . Which were supposed to be scary and intimidating. Liam was nothing more than a big o cuddling bear . With a heart of gold .

 

Liam being the oldest in the band with an age of 17 was the first to present. So it wasn't weird that he was going into a rut.

 

It was weird because he was presenting to be an alpha . Mister 'let's not fight let's hug' was an alpha ,imagine that! Sure he wasn't going to be an omega that far was clear. While alpha Were all muscle and in normally tall height .

 

Omegas were quite small and delicate. And Liam was far form small .

The chances of Liam being an alpha were high. But his persona just screamed 'beta'.

 

The others haven't presented yet .Through it was due any second time that they were in presentations age.

 

And the fans loved that. Finding fun in Being able to guess everyone's second gender fun.

 With liam done, 4 more to go !

 

The boys hummed in agreement towards Liam comment. The fans were great .

It was 6:00 when the concert ended and they had time to blow . So the boys decided on watching a movie. Niall sited in the middle with Liam on his right and zayn on his left. Harry on the floor while Louis sat on the couch braiding Harry's curls.

 

All watching some random Marvel movie peacefully.

 

while until Niall suddenly jumped of the couch yelling something about "you can't watch a movie without popcorn."

Which resulted with Liam giving a weird look towards Nialls direction. The movie was already close to its ending so it's far too late for the popcorn.And zayn giving a simple shrug of his shoulders and going back to the movie. 

 Niall came back with the popcorn, which left a trail on the ground. Trying to reclaim his sport in between the boys.

 louis left his couch in favor of the one filled with the 3 boys to have a better reach if the popcorn.

 

Harry already left the scene. In order to have a better look of his hair in the bathroom. Joining the boys later after he finished taking pictures and uploading pictures on Instagram.

 

He joined the boys in the Couch. Which resulted in more popcorn being slept and grunts from the boys from being squished in one little couch.

 But they found peace in each other's company and finished their movie.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
